


funny how the stars crossed right

by catching_paper_moons



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tobacco use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catching_paper_moons/pseuds/catching_paper_moons
Summary: “So ask Nate,” Dylan says, extremely casual. Mikey narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “What? It’d be easy, you guys are so codependent anyway.” Mikey begins to argue, but then he stops, because as much as Dylan’s an asshole, he’s kind of right.“Who’s codependent?” Nate asks, barging into Mikey’s basement. Mikey lights up and yells, “Nater!” and throws himself into Nate’s arms, spinning them around.or, Mikey and Nate fake date.





	funny how the stars crossed right

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize yourself, your name, or anyone you know, please turn back for both of our sakes.
> 
> I'd like to thank my girlfriend for cheerleading this, and Nate and Mikey for being so in love that I just needed to write this.
> 
> Title comes from Sabrina Carpenter's "Why".

 Mikey considers himself to be a smart guy. He considers himself to be quick thinking, intelligent, and a great problem solver. Which is why he starts getting down on himself when he can’t find a solution to this damn problem of a date to his all family Christmas. He’s sitting in his basement, drinking beer with Dylan and playing NHL ‘18 when he brings it up to Dylan, who immediately laughs for 5 straight minutes. 

“You’re an asshole,” Mikey says, scowling. He doesn’t even know why he’s friends with Dylan. “I’m gonna go smoke.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, and no, you are not,” Dylan says, throwing the cap of his beer bottle at Mikey. “You don’t need to bring a date to Christmas dinner. When has Judi ever wanted you to bring a date to Christmas dinner?”

“That’s not--it’s not Judi, it’s my great-aunt!” Mikey exclaims. “She’s been asking when I’m gonna bring a girl home which is like, fine, except-”

“Except you’re not straight, uh huh,” Dylan interrupts, and Mikey glares. “Sorry, continue.”

“And I could bring a girl home, except I don’t know any girls to bring home, currently, so I’m kinda fucked,” Mikey continues. 

“So ask Nate,” Dylan says, extremely casual. Mikey narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “What? It’d be easy, you guys are so codependent anyway.” Mikey begins to argue, but then he stops, because as much as Dylan’s an asshole, he’s kind of right.

“Who’s codependent?” Nate asks, barging into Mikey’s basement. Mikey lights up and yells, “Nater!” and throws himself into Nate’s arms, spinning them around. “Hello to you too, my favorite friend.”

“Ugh,” Dylan scoffs, which makes Mikey roll his eyes. “Anyway, Nate, Mikey needs a date to Christmas dinner, and he was wondering if you would be his. You know. Just for a week.” Mikey’s jaw drops at Dylan behind Nate’s back and Dylan just smiles. This dick.

“Oh?” Nate asks, pulling back. “Didn’t know Judi was getting on your case this year.”

“She’s  _ not _ ,” Mikey whines, flopping on the couch. “It’s my great-aunt and my grandma, okay? They keep asking when I’m gonna bring someone home. And I keep putting it off, and Dylan  _ ruined it _ ,” he says, pointedly, and Dylan has the audacity to ignore him, “because I was totally going to at least buy you dinner from Panera first, to make you love me, and then ask you to be my fake-date to Christmas dinner-”

“Mikey,  _ chill _ ,” Nate says, flopping next to him. “Course I’ll do it, buddy.” 

“See?” Dylan says, not even looking up from his phone. “Told ya it’d work.”

“Nate, Nater. Are you sure?” Mikey asks. “You’d have to, you know. Date me for a week.”

“Can’t be that bad, can it?” Nate asks back. “We already spend all our time together.”

“Codependent fuckers,” Dylan hisses, and Mikey hits him.

“Nate, I want you to be absolutely sure,” Mikey says. “Like. You have to be my boyfriend.”

“I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had, just you wait,” Nate says, staring up at Mikey through his eyelashes. “It’s perfect. Everyone already thinks we’re dating anyway. Don’t worry, Mikey, we’ll be great.”

“Yeah, told you,” Dylan says, shaking his head at Mikey. “You’ll be great.”

“Yeah, totally,” Mikey says, but Nate’s already started another topic of conversation. He’s so fucked.

 

It’s like this. 

Mikey and Nate have been best friends since the first day of high school when Mikey accidentally opened his locker door into Nate’s face. And then they accidentally got sent to the principal’s office, where Nate had to explain it was a wrong place wrong time incident, and Mikey had to draft a written apology letter to Nate about the state of his face and why he’s going to open his locker door more gently, next time, and thus began their friendship.

And it’s like this.

Mikey’s been in love with Nate since the summer after their freshman year, when he got hit by a car and he woke up to Nate, drooling in the chair beside him, holding his hand, and Mikey hadn’t wanted it to be anyone else. And sure, maybe Mikey had been too young to understand real love, but he hadn’t been too young to understand that Nate’s all he wanted, and probably all he would ever want, so. 

Dylan tells him a lot that Nate’s in love with him, too, but Mikey knows better. Mikey gets that he and Nate are always just gonna be that, Mikey and Nate, no ifs ands or buts. And Mikey knows that Nate’s not even into guys like him; all his Instagram thirst likes are these really jacked dudes with weird hair who look nothing like Mikey, or they’re really pretty girls with long dark brown hair, and Mikey’s definitely not that. Mikey knows that he’s not Nate’s Type. Dylan’s probably wrong.

He also knows that asking Nate was both a great idea and an awful one. Reasons it’s great? Everyone already thinks they’re dating anyway. Nate knows him better than anyone else. He and Nate already are touchy-feely enough to simulate intimacy. Reason’s it’s awful? Mikey is wholeheartedly and unabashedly in absolute love with Nate Bastian, and this is either going to put that to rest or make it infinitely worse.

And it’s also like this.

Mikey knows this is going to make it infinitely worse.

 

Mikey shows up at Nate’s house the morning before they have to leave to drive to Mikey’s grandma’s, and Nate is sleep-rumpled and smiley. Mikey’s stomach swoops and he smiles back at him, too fond to even try and hide it.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Mikey says, stepping inside. “You packed and ready?”

Nate nods, grabbing his suitcase. “My mom made breakfast sandwiches, you want?” 

“Absolutely,” Mikey says, stomach grumbling. They walk into the kitchen and Rhonda wraps Mikey up in a hug. He always feels at home at Nate’s house. Mikey loves Nate’s mom so much.

“Mikey, good to see you again,” Rhonda says, pulling back from the hug. She hands him a sandwich. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Oh,” Mikey says softly, looking back at Nate, who just shrugs. “Yeah, hah, I guess it was inevitable, huh?” At that, Nate raises his head and just smiles in his direction.

“Well, it’s certainly been a long time coming,” Rhonda says, and Mikey looks at Nate again, who mouths back  _ sorry _ and grimaces. Rhonda hands Mikey Nate’s plate, too, and he sets it down in front of Nate a little harder than intended.

“Did you tell her we were actually dating?” Mikey hisses, barely audible. Nate rolls his eyes and sighs. “Hey, Nate.”

“What did you want me to do? Have her lie to your mom? It just made it easier, I thought,” Nate snaps back, picking at the side of his fried egg. It occurs to Mikey that Nate is probably just as nervous as he is, and he deflates some.

“Hey, Nate,” Mikey says, elbowing him in the side as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Nate looks up, and he swallows loudly. “Sorry. I’m a dick.”

“Nah,” Nate says, and he shrugs. “We’re both tired and nervous. I still love you, you know.” And he smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich, and Mikey feels his stomach swoop again. 

“Yeah, I know. Love you, too,” Mikey replies. He feels vulnerable as he finishes up the rest of his sandwich, knowing that this next week is going to be him entirely wearing his heart on his sleeve for the whole world to see, and if he doesn’t play his cards exactly right, Nate will see right through him. He knows this. It’s a frightening thought.

They finish up, and Mikey helps Nate with the dishes. (Rhonda interjects that they’re extremely domestic, and Mikey just about chokes on his spit.) When they leave, Nate’s parents wave them off, and they start off on the 3 hour journey to Mikey’s grandma’s place. 

Nate falls asleep pretty quickly, so Mikey keeps the music low and drives a little slower, taking less risks than usual, opting to stay in the middle lane. He looks over at Nate, and he lets himself think about everything that he usually wouldn’t. He thinks about getting this with Nate for real, thinks about what cuddling with Nate every night would actually be like, and he wishes so much that it could be real. Nate shifts a bit, blinking awake, and Mikey’s suddenly aware that he’s been staring at Nate for a long, long time instead of the road. He’s still in his lane, but he’s going 90.

“Hi, I didn’t realize I passed out like that,” Nate says as Mikey slows back down to a reasonable speed. Nate blows a raspberry and sighs. “I’m sort of awake now.”

“That’s okay, Nater,” Mikey says softly, not wanting to disturb the energy. “Wanna stop somewhere for coffee? There’s probably a Timmie’s around here.” Nate nods, laying his head back down. Mikey realizes he’s staring. “Is there something on my face?”

Nate laughs, impossibly soft. “No, just looking. Trying to parse out how I’m gonna make you blush in front of your whole family.” 

“Nater,” Mikey scolds, but there’s no heat behind it. Nate laughs to himself and unlocks his phone, scrolling through Twitter. Mikey spots a sign for a Timmie’s and begins to get over, and Nate looks up.

“Oh coffee, thank god,” he says. His voice is still somewhat thick with sleep, and it’s possibly the hottest thing Mikey’s ever heard in his damn life. “You’re a lifesaver, buddy.”

“I try.” Mikey turns into the drive thru line, and Nate sits up suddenly. “What’s up?”

“Pet names. Do we use them? Are we a pet name couple? When did we make the switch from buddy to baby, you know?” Nate rambles and Mikey’s face feels like it’s on fire. Luckily, Nate has yet to notice.

“I mean...I’d probably, you know. Use them? So maybe we should?” Mikey mumbles. Nate nods to himself and hums, turning back to look out the window again. Mikey pulls forward and orders, and Nate remains silent, thinking. “You good?”

“Just waitin’ on my coffee, babe, it’s nothing,” Nate says, and Mikey coughs, pulling forward more to pay. Nate looks at him. “I like babe. Is that okay?”

“Anything is fine,” Mikey says, too raw, but Nate just smiles widely at him. The cashier shakes the coffee cups at them. “Oops, sorry.” Mikey grabs them and hands Nate his coffee, who sniffs at it and sighs.

“God, you’re the best,” Nate says, and Mikey blushes bright red, but Nate’s just sipping his coffee with the most exuberant expression. It makes Mikey laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” Mikey says, too fond. Nate laughs.

“Yeah, but you still love me,” Nate teases, and Mikey laughs back, trying for normal.

“Yeah, I really do,” he says, and Nate just smiles at him. Mikey is well and truly fucked.

 

When they arrive at his grandma’s, things are in full swing, and everyone is running around. Five different people come up and hug Mikey and introduce themselves to Nate, not even bothering to ask why he’s there, and Nate looks almost as freaked as Mikey feels. 

“Ah, Mike, thank fucking god,” Ryan says, spotting the two of them and pulling them up the stairs. “The crazies are staying at a hotel this year, aren’t we fucking blessed.”

“What did I miss?” Mikey asks, setting his suitcase down and grabbing Nate’s. Nate still looks shell shocked, so Ryan sits him on the bed. “Nate, pull it together, baby. The fam is wild. This is only the beginning.” Nate snaps out of it, then, and looks at Ryan, who’s looking between them like he missed something. He decides against asking.

“What’d we miss?” Nate asks, sort of breathless, and Ryan grins.

“That’s the spirit, bud.” He sits next to Nate and pats the space next to him for Mikey, and begins to explain the first bout of drama for the year. Mikey can barely keep up, so he can’t even imagine how much this must be Nate, but Nate is nodding and looks like he’s understanding most of it.

“So the general gist is Aunt Carly told your grandma she was on the verge of death, so Grandma sent Aunt Carly and the kids to a hotel, but Uncle Rob gets to stay because she’s his kid, and Aunt Carly’s kids are crazy anyway, which Mikey can explain?” He looks to Mikey, who shrugs.

“Sadie does coke on the regular and Andrew manipulates people into giving him money as like, a job,” Ryan says. “That’s the general gist. They stole a bunch of money from Mom once, because Mom is so nice.”

“That’s so rude. How could you steal from Judi?” Nate shakes his head, clearly disappointed. “Anyway. Then your grandpa is showing up even though they’re divorced? And Grandma is letting him?”

“Grandma is a saint who can do no wrong,” Mikey says sagely, and Nate nods.

“Got it,” he says. “I haven’t even met her yet, but I feel like she’s a badass.”

“Oh!” Ryan exclaims, and they both look at him. “Great-Aunt Helena is on a new level, especially about you, Mikey. Be prepared.”

“What’d she say now?” Mikey groans, and Nate rubs his arm sympathetically. 

“She wants to know why you didn’t bring a date,” Ryan says, but then he looks. “Unless you did? And you didn’t tell me? Your own brother?”

“It’s new, Ry!” Mikey exclaims. He can feel his anger rising too fast. “Plus it was a long time coming, okay? And he’s mostly here so Auntie Helena can shut her mouth about setting me up with some girl.” 

Nate flinches a little, and Mikey sighs, deflating. “Sorry, harsh.” 

“S’okay,” Nate says. “I’m just still a bit tired.”

“Sorry,” Ryan says. Mikey knows he madeshit awkward. “I’ll, uh, head out. Um. Sleep well.” Ryan shuts the door and Mikey flops back on the bed, Nate crawling next to him.

“I really am sorry, I didn’t mean it to come across that way. I’m really grateful for you doing this,” Mikey says, running his fingers up and down Nate’s spine. Nate curls into him even more. “Like. My family is crazy. In a weird way. I don’t know. You’re my best friend, Nate.” 

“It’s okay,” Nate mumbles into his shoulder. “Really. I forgive you and all that. I love you a lot. And you’re my best friend. And I’m happy you let me come.” Nate yawns and settles further into Mikey’s chest. “Beats whatever I was doing on Boxing Day, anyway, you know?”

“Thanks for being the best,” Mikey says softly, and Nate smiles. Nate falls asleep almost immediately and Mikey tries not to cry because of how much he loves his best friend as he drifts off.

When he wakes up, his mom is in the room, and she’s hanging up a dress shirt he’d forgotten at home. He sits up, trying not to disturb Nate. “Hi, mom,” he whispers, feeling like a little kid again. She looks up, startled.

“Oh, sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she says. He crawls over Nate to hug her. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” he replies. “Nate’s here,” he says, a bit unnecessarily.

“I saw.” She looks at his sleeping form, and then back at Mikey. “Is that a good thing? I mean, I love Nate. So I think it’s a good thing.” Mikey chuckles and shrugs.

“I…” His words die in his throat. He could just tell his mom now, that he loves Nate with all his heart and soul, but Nate’s  _ right here _ , and Mikey can’t risk that. He sighs. “I’m glad he’s here. I’m glad you’re glad he’s here. Hopefully Auntie Helena thinks it’s a good thing.”

She hugs him, and Mikey feels safe, okay. He loves his mom. “Dinner’s in two hours, okay? Not the big one, obviously. Just us. Grandma’s out with friends.” Mikey nods. “Rest a little more, okay? It’ll be fine.” She smooths his hair back and then smiles at him as she leaves. Mikey sits on the bed, and Nate shifts.

“Was that your mom?” he mumbles, and Mikey’s breath catches at the sight of him. His hair is sticking up every which way, and he’s got sleep lines on half of his face, but he’s smiling a little, and he’s really the most beautiful thing Mikey’s ever seen. Mikey takes a deep breath, steadying himself. 

“It was,” Mikey says. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Nate’s bed head, attempting to tame it. “Dinner’s in two hours, by the way.”

“Okay,” Nate says, agreeable, and then he flops back, unlocking his phone. He pats the space next to him. “Come cuddle, Clouder.” Mikey settles on Nate’s chest and watches him go through his Instagram, then Facebook, then Twitter. It’s soothing for him, and his eyes drift closed. Nate runs his fingers through Mikey’s hair. “Don’t fall asleep, we gotta have dinner.”

“It’s not the big one yet, though,” Mikey yawns. “Just the regular old Mcleod fam. And they love you. They’ve seen you hungover and they still love you.” He lays his head back down on Nate’s chest, and he can feel it rumble when Nate laughs.

“Truly unconditional love,” Nate says, and Mikey watches him roll his eyes, but it’s fond. Nate shoots off a tweet about being at Mikey’s grandma’s, and how he can’t wait for the amazing honey-glazed ham he’s heard so much about, and Mikey snorts. “What?”

“Just…glad you’re so excited for the ham?” Mikey says, laughing. He’s uncertain, but he plays it off. Nate laughs louder.

“More like I’m excited to meet your family. The stories I’ve heard won’t even pretend to do it justice, I’m sure.” Nate moves so that he’s propped up on one elbow, facing Mikey. He cups Mikey’s face with his free hand. “How do you feel about PDA?” he asks, and Mikey’s taken aback.

On the one hand, Mikey’s never been super comfortable with PDA. On the other hand, this is Nate, and he’s already weird with Nate, so he figures like. If this friendship took that step into the relationship, then maybe he’d be cool with PDA? Because it’s Nate. He’s cool with anything Nate does.

“Um,” Mikey starts. He contorts his mouth, thinking. “Maybe...I’d be okay with a little bit?” Nate nods, and Mikey nods too. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Can I try something?” Nate says. “Just a kiss. So we, you know, know what it’ll be like.” Mikey nods, too afraid of words getting in the way, and Nate leans in and kisses him, and like. 

It feels a bit silly to say that it’s a life-changing, worldview-altering thing for him, because that’s not quite it. But he’s thought about this for a long time and it’s exactly how he imagined it but even better. And he wishes that this was for real. And that he and Nate weren’t just bros kissing right now so that he could convince his great aunt that he’s not a miserable excuse of a person. When Nate pulls back, he bites Mikey’s bottom lip, and Mikey’s entire body feels too warm.

“Was that okay?” Nate asks. He’s breathless and flushed, but his face is concerned.

“That was, totally fine. Totally great,” Mikey says, wanting to wipe the concern off Nate’s face. He takes a deep breath, willing his heart rate to calm down and kisses Nate again, quick and sweet. “We’re so good at this, Nater. You’re the best fake-boyfriend ever, honest.”

Nate smiles, entirely too smug, and practically puffs out his chest. “Just doing my best, Mikey, you know me.” 

Mikey rolls his eyes and shoves at Nate. “Yeah, yeah, so smug. Go shower, you stink.” Nate rolls on top of him instead, and Mikey lets out an “oof!” “Nater, this is the exact opposite of what I wanted you to do.” Mikey digs his fingers into Nate’s sides and Nate yelps, rolling off onto the floor. Mikey laughs at Nate’s displeased expression, which eventually morphs into a little smile as Nate shakes his head.

“Alright fine, I’m going, I’m showering,” Nate says, standing up. “You want it after?” Mikey nods, and Nate salutes him as he heads in. “Wish me luck.”

“With your shower?” Mikey questions, but Nate’s already shut the door. “Fuckin’ weirdo,” he mumbles, but even to him his voice is extremely fond. 

Nate gets out, towel swung around his hips, and Mikey is, for once, grateful for having played a sport with Nate, so he’s used to seeing Nate like this. But Nate almost drops the towel, and Mikey about has an aneurysm. He picks up his own towel wordlessly and heads into the bathroom before he does anything embarrassing. He lets the water stream over him and he thinks, not for the first time, that while he may be a great problem solver, this definitely was not his smartest solution.

 

The entire next day passes in one giant blur. Mikey whisks Nate from person to person, introducing him, telling a made up get together story, lying his ass off to his entire family. In his never ending infinite wisdom, Mikey had them dating for over a year, and now his entire family expects too much from them, and he knows he’s made several, several mistakes. But Nate’s taking it all in stride, kissing Mikey’s cheek when he needs to, holding his hand, and telling him he loves him.

It feels all too real. Dylan sucks for even suggesting this.

By the time dinner is almost over, Mikey squeezes Nate’s hand and whispers that he’ll be back, and he slips out to the backyard. It’s been a while, but he pulls out a cigarette, needing to feel some sense of calm before the shit storm that is him sharing a bed with Nate tonight because, well.

His little cousin Isaac had asked Nate if Nate loved Mikey, and Nate had said of course, and Isaac asked him to prove it. Nate gave this beautiful speech about how the first time he’d realized he loved Mikey was his senior year of high school, and “Mikey had been walking toward me with this giant frown on his face, because he’d just gotten rejected from his dream school, and he was so sad, and he threw himself at me and I hugged him as hard as I could, and I knew I wanted to be the one that he needed when he was sad, whenever I could.” Nate had taken Mikey’s hand, then, and looked at him, love shining in his eyes, saying, “It was how I knew all along that you were the one for me, because I knew that I helped in ways no one else did, and you helped me in ways that no one else did, and I love you.”

Mikey had started to cry a little, and Nate kissed him, sweetly, deeply, and Mikey knew that Nate knew, then, that Mikey was in love with him, and he’d excused himself immediately, saying he had to use the bathroom. 

Mikey lights the cigarette and inhales deeply, thinking that maybe if he hadn’t cried, or if he hadn’t asked Nate in the first place...but that’s all done, and he has to live with the consequences of his actions. He sits on the edge of the back porch, feet dangling over the grass, cigarette between his fingers as he wallows, just wishing that this entire night could be over. He hears the door open and someone warm sits next to him.

“I didn’t know today was so stressful it warranted a cigarette. Thought you quit,” Nate says quietly. Mikey shrugs, taking another drag. Nate sighs. “Can I?” Mikey passes it to him, and Nate puts it out in a fluid motion.

“Ah, fuck you,” Mikey says, dejected. He wishes Nate would just come right out and say what he needs to say. He says this, and Nate nods.

“Okay. Um, I guess it’s only fair to say that I’m in love with you, first of all,” Nate starts, but Mikey blacks out for a second, and comes back into consciousness as Nate’s saying something about taking advantage of him, or something.

“Wait,” Mikey says, and Nate stops. “Wait. You.” He pauses, takes a deep breath. “I’m a fucking idiot.” He grabs Nate’s hand, shifting his body so he can look Nate in the eye. “I love you so fucking much. I thought I was taking advantage of you.”

Nate’s eyes widen, and his face fills with an array of emotions, ranging from hopeful to nervousness to elated. “You...love me too?” he asks, and Mikey nods.

“How could I not?” Mikey says, hushed. He rubs his thumb over the back of Nate’s hand. “You’re everything to me. Have been since I met you.” Nate blinks rapidly, and he shakes his head. Mikey takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to break the moment. “Can I try something?”

Nate nods, eyes impossibly wider. “Anything,” he says, and Mikey leans in and kisses him. And like.

This time it probably is life changing. This time it feels big and important, and he knows this is important, this is Nate giving all of himself to Mikey, and vice versa, and Mikey loves him so fucking much. 

Nate pulls away and Mikey whines, which makes Nate chuckle. “I just...needed to take a moment,” Nate says, but he’s smiling, and Mikey never wants to see him with any other expression on his face. He says this, and Nate laughs again. “I really, really fucking love you, Mikey. You’re my best friend. You’re everything to me. But you taste like an ashtray.”

“Maybe you should learn to love it,” Mikey says, laughing, voice thick with emotion. Nate shakes his head.

“I already love everything about you,” Nate says, eyes shining, and how can Mikey object to that? 

 

When Mikey rolls over and smushes his face into Nate’s shoulder that night, he feels like he’s right where he needs to be. And when he wakes up to Nate kissing his forehead, he knows he made the right decision, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes that didn't make the cut
> 
> \- Mikey did have to tell Dylan about the outcome of this fake dating experience, and Dylan hung up on Mikey the moment he said they were dating. He then immediately called back to say "I told you so."
> 
> \- Nate meeting Mikey's great-aunt was wild. She asked him about his work prospects and then asked Mikey if the sex was good. Mikey had never been so red in his life.
> 
> If you wanna hear me yell more about soft boys, come hmu on twitter @adamsparirsh!


End file.
